


I couldn't sleep last night, How you look like an angel, It's burnt in my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Scott, Bottom Scott, Daddy Kink, Daddy Mitch, Dd/lb, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Timeouts, Top Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's not sure how long he's been sitting there, Mitch took the clock away, he's got a thing about silence when he gives Scott a time out, but he reckons it's over an hour, which means Mitch was really, really pissed.Which, okay, maybe he deserves.





	I couldn't sleep last night, How you look like an angel, It's burnt in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT** : This was on my original account, [wearetheluckyones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/works), but I've decided to make it so that WATLO is One Direction Fanfiction and PJ is everything else (and there's a lot of everything else).
> 
> Original Notes: Okay, thought, but, like, imagine, oh my god, imagine this; daddy!Mitch
> 
> Fuck me.
> 
> Title from The Morning After by Meg Myers.

Scott watches Wyatt wander around the lounge room aimlessly, scratching at his forehead and sighing heavily.

God, when was Mitch going to be _home?_

Scott sighs again and thinks about getting up for a piss, he really needs to go, but Mitch had told him to _wait right there_ while he was gone. _Right there_. And if he moved he got punished again. Probably another spanking. Mitch did like those.

Scott sighs another time, wiping his palms over his jeaned thighs. Wyatt noses at his hand and Scott gives him a scratch under the chin.

He's not sure how long he's been sitting there, Mitch took the clock away, he's got a thing about silence when he gives Scott a time out, but he reckons it's over an hour, which means Mitch was really, _really_ pissed.

Which, okay, _maybe_ he deserves.

Scott sighs once again and scratches at his hairline, staring at Wyatt. "God, daddy's going to be so pissed." Wyatt meows in sympathy and Scott pushes his self up and off of the floor, rushing to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

He would've been safe if he'd gone ten minutes eariler, but he wasn't anymore, cause when he walks back into the lounge to take his place again in the corner of the room, Mitch is standing there, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"Daddy, I needed to _go_!"

"And daddy would have let you go, if you'd only just waited. And you'd be out of time out. Now you get another half an hour of time out and thirty spanks."

Scott whimpers, shaking his head. "Daddy I'm sorry. I really needed to go and I didn't know when you'd be back and you put me in my big boy pants this morning, what if I went accident?" Scott cries.

Mitch gives him a carefully thoughtful look. "Fifteen minutes and fifteen spanks because you went to the toilet instead of having an accident."

Scott takes that, one hundred percent, thanks Mitch, and let's Mitch lead him the the couch, climbing over his lap. 

"You know what to do Scotty." Mitch says, tugging down Scott's briefs, smoothing a hand over his cheeks before bringing his name up and back down with a hard, loud ' _slap_!'

"One, thank you, daddy."

Mitch bring his hand down again.

"Two, thank you, daddy."

The next two come down in quick succession on the same cheek, and Scott counts, thanking Mitch before Mitch repeats it on the opposite cheek.

"Five, six, thank you, daddy."

Mitch stops when he reaches fifteen, smoothing his hands over Scott's heated skin, prushing a thumb over Scott's hole.

" _Daddy_."

 Mitch's thumb, his entire hand is gone after a second and Scott whines so high in his throat he's sure that sound didn't actually come from his mouth. He's _sure_.

Scott doesn't turn his head to look back to look at Mitch, because he knows he'll get into trouble, so when Mitch's hands are back on his skin, spreading his cheeks, wet fingers pressing against his hole, he cries out in shock.

"Daddy loves your little princess hole, Scotty, so much. It's so tight, every time daddy gets in there you're always so tight for me, pumpkin." Mitch hums out a breath and presses a finger into Scott's hole, wet with what Scott thinks is spit, going purposefully towards Scott's prostate, massaging it until Scott's moaning and writhing in his lap. "Such a good little boy for daddy. I was going to put you back in timeout, but your ass just looks delicious so red and hot for me."

"Daddy, my... my thingy... it _hurts_."

Mitch pulls his finger out most of the way before fitting another one beside it and diving back in, scissoring them apart, stretching Scott. "We'll get to that, sweetheart." Mitch tells him, spitting down on Scott's hole, spreading it between his fingers to make the slide easier for Scott. 

"Daddy, I... daddy, I want you to... want you to..."

Mitch hums. "Tell me, Scotty, tell daddy what you want, and maybe, if daddy's feeling generous, he'll give it to you."

Scott whimpered. "I want you to... want you to lick my naughty parts daddy, _please_."

Mitch chuckles and jams his fingers inside Scott, against his prostate, harder, still stretching him. "Which part, darling? Your willy? Your testicles? Your little princess hole?"

Scott whimpers. "My, uh, my princess hole, please, daddy."

Scott gasps as the fingers are suddenly removed from his hole and he's manhandled off of the couch onto his back, his ass hanging off of the side with Mitch between his legs.

"Put your little thumb in your mouth, baby, love when you suck your thumb. All I can think of is you sucking daddy's cock." Scott follows Mitch's instructions, sucking his thumb into his mouth and watching as Mitch lifts his legs up and apart so his hole is exposed to the cool air conditioned air. "Good boy."

Mitch presses a kiss to Scott's hole, and Scott whines, back arching up off the couch.

"Daddy, _god_ , daddy."

Mitch's tongue licks out over Scott's hole, hands squeezing around Scott's thighs. Scott cries out again, cock dribbling precome onto his belly. Mitch pulls back and runs his thumb over Scott's hole, spreading the spit around, pushing his thumb in just slightly. "You're daddy's good little boy, aren't you?"

 "Yes, daddy, _please_."

Mitch smiles and ducks back down to like into and around Scott's hole, pressing fingerprint-shaped bruises into Scott's thighs as Scott whimpers through the thumb in his mouth.

Mitch pulls his mouth off of Scott and tugs a packet of lube from between the couch cushions (he's got a weird habit of hiding lube everywhere around the house in obscure spots that Scott's sure they'd never use, but they always do). He rips it open and spreads it over his fingers before pressing two of them into Scott's hole, stretching him and prepping him further before adding a third, then tugging them all out.

Mitch takes the rest of the lube and slathers up his cock, pressing the head to Scott's hole. "Ready, princess?"

Scott nods, thumb still in his mouth as Mitch pushing his cock inside him, concentrating real hard so he doesn't hurt Scott, still holding onto his thighs.

Scott whines as Mitch fucks into him slowly, carefully, hips slapping into his arse audibly, chewing on his lower lip. He watches Scott moan around his thumb, sucking at it, getting it wet with spit.

"You're such a good boy, Scotty. So good for daddy." Mitch fucks in harder, pushing Scott forward into the back of the couch with every thrust, fingers gripping Scott's thighs tighter. "Want you to come all over yourself, get yourself messy for me."

Scott whimpers, inching his free hand down to his cock, stopping just short of the head so Mitch can tell him whether he can or not, so he doesn't get into trouble for not asking.

"Yeah, good boy, go ahead and touch yourself for daddy."

Scott wraps his hand around his cock and jerks in time with Mitch's thrusts, letting out short, moaned ' _uh_ 's with every upwards stroke, belly warm and tight with the closeness of his orgasm. "Daddy, _I'm gonna come_."

Mitch grins. "C'mon, baby, come for daddy, come for daddy."

Scott cries out and his back arches violently up off the couch with his orgasm, come spilling onto his belly and streaking up he chest, his hole clenching around Mitch's cock.

Mitch grunts and speeds up his thrusts until he comes, too, stilling his hips and spurting inside Scott. "God, baby, you're so good for daddy." 

Scott whimpered when Mitch pulled out of him and moved his body around until he was lying on his side facing the back of the couch and Mitch slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist.

"Are you going to apologize to Kirstie and Avi for playing that mean prank on them?" Mitch asks, leaning up to look at Scott's face at the younger man nods. "Words, pumpkin."

"Yes, daddy."

Mitch nods his head and smiles. "Good boy. Now have a nap, we've got a flight to catch in four hours, and you'll be grumpy if your tired."

Scott smiles. "Yes, Daddy."


End file.
